


soft kisses and almost love

by springdxy



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, there's mentions of alcohol and drunk!zhangjun, this is basically 1.2k of zhangjun kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springdxy/pseuds/springdxy
Summary: the first, the second and the third kiss they share(+ feelings being discussed and yanjun being soft)





	soft kisses and almost love

 

 

The first time they kiss, it’s awkward and Yanjun has the immense urge to hide forever.

Dumb decisions are made, people are drunk — Yanjun is drunk and so is Zhangjing. It’s all fun until it isn’t anymore and Yanjun finds himself pressed against his own room’s door, Zhangjing laughing against his neck and saying things he’s not sure he understands or wants to understand.

— Kiss me, you fool — Zhangjing half complains half laughs, hands holding tight at his shirt. Yanjun then does the only thing he could do: dives in and knocks teeth on teeth.

It does _not_ get better after this and there’s still a lot of teeth knocking and way too much saliva going on but when they wake up the next day, cuddling on the couch and holding hands, Yanjun has to literally hide his face so Zhangjing wouldn’t see the way he can’t stop his mouth to curve in a way too big of a smile.

 

 

 

The second time they kiss, is nothing short of sweet and pure.

It’s 3AM. It’s way too late and they are way too tired, but still, here they are.

Yanjun has his back against the wall, fingers loosely wrapped around Zhangjing’s wrist. They’ve been talking about something and honestly, it’s more Zhangjing doing all the talking while Yanjun watches rather intensely his eyelashes and the curve of his nose (the curve of his mouth). Zhangjing does seem to notice and seems adamant on pretending he didn’t, so he keeps talking when Yanjun pulls him by the arm a little, keeps talking when Yanjun softly puts his other hand on his waist, keeps talking when both noses find each other in a soft still kinda awkward bump, and he only truly shuts up when they kiss.

Definitely better than the first time, they kiss for a long time, maybe half an hour, maybe more. From time to time, one would stop, kiss the corner of the other’s mouth, whispering dumb things that no one would really listen; Yanjun would bump noses again because it makes Zhangjing smile and he, eternally a fool, wishes he could see this smile forever — a soft, small smile, one that curves Zhangjing’s lips at the same time he closes his eyes, that leaves his cheeks a tad pink, that makes the breathiest laugh escape.

After, Zhangjing is the first one to go back to their room.

— Stop being dumb, don’t you dare wait another week to kiss me again — and while Yanjun openly laughs, he goes away, mumbling something more about “stupid boy” and “stupid kiss”.

 

 

 

The third comes way too soon, way too fast. If asked to be honest, Yanjun would probably say that he knew they would come to this, but not this soon — he’s definitely not complaining though.

— I think I told you to wait for me outside? — He says, one arched eyebrow and everything when he watches Zhangjing locking the bathroom door. They look at each other for half a beat and then Zhangjing is crashing against his chest, hands tugging at his hair to pin him down, to find his lips.

— Shut the hell up, Yanjun.

And they kiss like it’s fire and it’s burning. There are hands in his hair and in his naked chest, there is Zhangjing breathing a moan so soft it’s barely audible the moment they press together against the cold wall. Yanjun feels his head spinning and maybe making out at 5AM it’s a bad idea, he’s pretty sure soon enough there will be people banging on the door, but Zhangjing is making soft noises against his neck now, kissing the skin of his adam apple, biting his ear, and yeah, maybe he doesn’t really care.

— Thought that you would still wait another week to kiss me again, had to do it myself — Zhangjing says, fingers pressing against his hips. Yanjun melts.

— I would never disobey you — He half laughs, half whines. Zhangjing laughs openly for a solid ten seconds and then they are back to kissing, to Yanjun pinning Zhangjing against the counter, to legs around his waist locking him in place.

 

When they finally leave, Yanjun has the decency of blushing when Xukun looks at both at them with a terrifying questionatory look. Zhangjing blushes too, but still says a loud “Good morning!” before escaping. Xukun stays still for more ten seconds and then he shrugs, entering the bathroom and leaving Yanjun once again alone with his thoughts about Zhangjing — and maybe a deep purple mark in his collarbones that surely will give him trouble.

  
  


 

 

— What are we?

The question falls in the room like a missile but at the same time, it’s strangely calm. Yanjun feels like he should’ve expected this question to show up sooner or later, what with the way they are spending more and more time not only kissing but holding hands, sleeping together at the couch or holding hands under the table. Knowing he should have expected doesn’t mean he did and doesn’t mean he was, in any way, ready. Zhangjing is serious in a way that Yanjun is not used to, it’s something he tends to keep for his singing, it’s focused and it makes Yanjun feels like he’s being read and analyzed.

— What are we, Yanjun?

Yanjun moves, feels the way the mattress moves together, looks at Zhangjing’s face.

— Lemme think about it a little, ok?

Zhangjing complies, eyes never wavering when Yanjun meets them with his own.

They fall silent and Yanjun thinks.

He thinks about how soft Zhangjing’s hands feels against his face when everything is too tiring and they hide to kiss the pain away; he thinks about how dumb they both look everytime they are almost caught, how irresponsible they have become, how everyone probably already knows anyway and no one said anything because even Yanjun in all his dense personality knows how they’re _good_ this way. Yanjun thinks about Zhangjing’s smile and how he likes to sing in whispers way too early in the morning.

— I don’t love you yet — He says, and Zhangjing just stays silent, waiting for more — But I’m so close to it that I don’t see the point in denying we are serious. — Zhangjing visibly relaxes, one hand taking one of Yanjun’s under the sheets. The smile in his face kinda makes Yanjun melt.

— Boyfriend-serious? — Zhangjing’s asks, leaning closer.

— Boyfriend-serious. I would do a pinky promise but I’m trying to hold both of your hands right now so… — They laugh, small and breathy, and Zhangjing kisses the tip of his nose before suddenly getting up.

— Great, because yesterday I called you my boyfriend when I was texting Chaoze and it would be kinda awkward to correct it the day after.

 

 

This time, when Zhangjing leaves the room to find Justin and nag him to help him with the dishes and Yanjun is alone with his thoughts again, it feels like flowers blooming in a warm spring day — or any other cheesy analogy, Yanjun has always been bad at these. Rolling on the mattress again, he slips to dreamland with half a smile and a pillow against his chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe 9% is a thing now and zhangjun is still together? i love being alive 
> 
> this is actually my first fic in english so im pretty nervous ;;  
> special thanks to my baby my angel my love my rAY OF SUNSHINE jenny ily ♥


End file.
